All I Want For Christmas Is You
by HandsThatHeal
Summary: After spending Christmas apart, Callie and Arizona discuss Christmas traditions and their future together as a couple. Set on Christmas Day of Season 6. Written for the Secret Santa Event on LiveJournal. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author:** HandsThatHeal2

**Beta: ** Funkyshaz57

**Pairing: ** Callie/Arizona

**Rating: ** T

**Summary:** After spending Christmas apart, Callie and Arizona discuss Christmas traditions and their future together as a couple. Set on Christmas Day of Season 6. Written for the Secret Santa Event on LiveJournal.

**Secret Santa Fic Prompt: **Something fun and fluffy, set at Christmas time, pre-Sofia.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

A wintry mix of snow and rain glistened in the night sky, landing on the tip of Callie's nose as she trudged her weary body across the street from Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital toward the warm haven of her home. It certainly was quite a night at work. The winter season always brought on a heavy onslaught of orthopedic injuries, and this Christmas Day definitely proved to be no different.

What was it about winter that made people take a leave of absence from their mental faculties? Or more candidly, why did winter make people so damn stupid?

After spending nearly twelve hours standing over an operating table without reprieve, repairing femur after femur, tibia after tibia, humerus after humerus, Callie Torres was fried.

Fried - and more than a little pissed.

Shoving her hands into her pockets, she mumbled begrudgingly to herself, the crisp night air doing little to soothe her aching muscles or repair her dismal mood. She was supposed to spend the evening with the woman she loved and their co-workers, but somehow she got the short end of the stick. Somehow she ended up at the hospital drinking cheap coffee and eating stale Christmas cookies when she should have been partaking of expensive wine and a delicious holiday meal.

Readjusting the bag on her shoulder, Callie repeatedly hit the number five elevator button before leaning back against the railing as she waited to be deposited on her floor. Closing her eyes, she let out an exaggerated sigh, her mind drifting to Arizona. Despite her exhaustion, she couldn't help the smile that lit up her face at the thought of her girlfriend. They were closing in on a year now since they first started dating and only a month had passed since they said those three little words that Callie never tired of hearing. In fact, their relationship was going so well that, at times, she literally had to take a moment to stop and blink or even pinch herself to make sure it wasn't all a dream.

Callie recalled how not that long ago, she was scared to even attempt initiating a relationship with anyone. She was frightened that she would get hurt again - frightened that just one more personal disaster would cut her off at the knees. She had gotten shorter after the epic disasters known as her previous two relationships, but by being in a relationship with the blonde haired, blue-eyed, pink butterfly scrub cap wearing, completely _amazing _pediatric surgeon, Callie was not only able to reclaim those lost inches, but had tacked on a few more for good measure.

Callie chuckled softly to herself as thoughts of her gorgeous girlfriend continued to play out in her mind. Being with Arizona was like a breath of fresh air. No - it was way more than that. Arizona Robbins was the oxygen her body needed to remain functional. Being in a loving, committed relationship with this woman who loved her fully, who supported her dreams, and who made her so happy that her heart literally swelled with joy was more than surreal.

It was _magical. _Just as Christmas was meant to be.

The ding of the elevator promptly brought Callie out of her reverie. Walking slowly toward the blue door of apartment 502, she couldn't help the twinge of sadness that overtook her psyche just at the thought of entering her empty apartment. She and Arizona were both invited to Derek and Meredith's for dinner, and she was nearly able to escape the hospital, but just as she was removing her lab coat, her pager began blowing up. Damn Dr. Chang - how could the Head of the Orthopedics Department completely refuse to answer his pages?

Callie was sincerely looking forward to spending the evening with Arizona, singing Christmas carols and drinking eggnog with their friends, as she watched her girlfriend get a little tipsy after only a couple glasses. Obviously she wasn't on Santa's nice list this year, she surmised, because she clearly didn't get any part of what she wanted. Instead, she spent the entire day and evening with defective interns as she repaired what seemed like thousands of fractured bones before finally heading back to her desolate apartment alone. After digging through her bag, she slowly inserted her key into the dead bolt before ambling through the door, mentally preparing herself for the lonely night ahead.

Shutting the door and throwing her coat onto a nearby chair, Callie was so lost in her own depressing thoughts that she didn't immediately notice that she wasn't alone. It wasn't until she heard footsteps behind her and the soft sound of a familiar giggle that her head snapped to attention as she turned toward the more than welcome sounds. Glancing around the apartment, her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened as she fully took in the scene around her.

"Hey babe," Arizona purred, a giant dimpled grin lighting her face.

Callie was so shocked by her surroundings that she was unable to find her voice, her mouth opening and closing several times before she could finally make words. "Arizona? Wh-what's all this? I. . .I thought you were at Derek and Meredith's Christmas party."

"I was," the blonde stated simply. "But the longer I was there, the more I missed you. So, I thought I'd come home early to surprise you," she admitted softly. When Callie did nothing more than stare at her, she decided to continue. "I hated that you had to work tonight, and the thought of spending Christmas without you was _super_ depressing, so here I am," she stated with her signature super magic smile.

Callie couldn't help but respond with her own megawatt grin. As she moved across the room, she took note of a small Christmas tree decorated in the corner and the Christmas lights that now adorned the mantle as a roaring fire in the hearth worked its magic to warm her chilled body and spirit. Finally, her gaze landed on Arizona who was holding a glass of white wine in her hand and wearing a set of dark green silk pajamas that reflected wonderfully in her cerulean eyes.

Stepping directly in front of her girlfriend, Callie ran her hands up and down the delicate material covering her arms. "You're so, _so_ beautiful," she stated earnestly. ". . .and I missed you, too. Thank you for all of this," she continued as she waved her arm around the room. "I was set on being alone tonight, but. . ."

"Well, I can leave if you'd like," Arizona half-heartedly teased. "I can just go back to Derek and Meredith's and sing some more Christmas carols with the Chief and Owen."

"You sang?" Callie asked incredulously, one perfectly manicured eyebrow rising. "I can't believe you sang, and I missed it!"

"Yep," the blonde responded playfully. "We sounded just like Doris Day and Bing Crosby."

"Mmm. . .Doris Day," Callie hummed as she leaned forward to capture pink lips. "Blonde hair, blue eyes. . .I can definitely see the resemblance," she joked when she pulled away from the soft lips she had been longing to kiss all evening.

Arizona laughed heartily as she pecked one last time at the Latina's full lips. "Okay. Before we eat. . ." she stated as she took Callie's hand, pulling her through the living area and into the bedroom. "You should take a shower and relax a little. . .and then change into what's in the box on the bed."

"You going to join me?" Callie asks hopefully, glancing behind her toward said box.

Arizona only kissed her cheek as she stepped backward toward the open bedroom door. "Trust me, we'll get to _that_ later," she insisted with a nod. "But if I join you now, we'll never get to everything else I have planned for tonight."

Callie stuck out her bottom lip, a pout evident on her face. "Don't give me that look, Calliope," Arizona warned.

"What look?" Callie scoffed. "There's no look."

After a moment's hesitation, Arizona quickly rushed back across the room, taking Callie's pouty bottom lip between her own. Sucking it gently, she finally released it with an audible pop. "Sorry. I just couldn't resist," she laughed before once again backing away from her girlfriend. "Now go! I'll be waiting."

* * *

After enjoying a light take-out meal from their favorite Tapas restaurant and consuming a couple glasses of wine each, the couple stretched out side by side on the sofa. Arizona lounged behind Callie, her right arm thrown over her waist holding her close as they watched the flames in the fireplace crackle and dance before them. "I'm sorry you had such a crappy Christmas," Arizona said softly as she smoothed long, raven hair back from Callie's face. Kissing her temple, she then laced ivory fingers through caramel ones as she curled up more snugly against her girlfriend's back.

Callie let out a contented sigh. "It really was crappy," she mused, squeezing the fingers interlaced with her own. "But, _you _have managed to make the entire day _so_ much better just in the last hour and a half."

Arizona smiled as she laid a light kiss on Callie's shoulder blade before deeply inhaling the tangerine-vanilla scent of the still damp hair at the back of her head. Having Callie snuggled in her arms, wearing her own set of silk pajamas was more than comfortable - it was _awesome._

It was _magical_. Just as Christmas was meant to be.

Arizona softly cleared her throat as she leaned up on her elbow to look down upon her girlfriend. "Tonight, at the party, Bailey said some things that really made me think," she stated seriously.

Callie's relaxed body suddenly tensed when the words filtered into her mind. Turning in Arizona's arms, she stared into her girlfriend's eyes for further explanation. "What?" she asked hesitantly. "That you want to call it quits like she and Tucker? That you'd prefer to spend the holidays with your parents instead of me? Did you do all of this just to. . ."

"It made me think what it really means to be in love. What love really should _feel _like and what true love _looks_ like," Arizona interrupted before Callie could continue her irrational tirade.

"Oh," the Latina surrendered sheepishly. "And what exactly _does _true love look and feel like?"

Arizona stroked the soft skin along her girlfriend's jawline. "Like this. . ." she said softly as she stared lovingly into the chocolate orbs gazing back at her before leaning forward to lay claim on the delicious lips mere inches from her own. The kiss started off soft and light, but soon became more frenzied as two sets of hands began to roam the other's silky attire, hushed moans escaping bruised lips.

As Callie pressed her front more firmly against Arizona, a deft hand slipped under the blonde's pajama top to glide over the soft skin of her abdomen. Completely unable to stifle the whimper that escaped her when Callie's roaming hand slid under the waistband of her pants, Arizona valiantly gathered every bit of self-restraint within her aroused body to hastily grab at her girlfriend's wrist to impede her hand's southward journey.

"Wait. . .wait," Arizona requested breathlessly, swallowing hard.

Callie's eyes instantly flew open. "What? Why?" she asked, confusion and insecurity lacing her voice.

"Callie. . .I want to. Believe me, I really, _really _want to, but. . ." Arizona trailed off, biting her bottom lip as a slight blush rose on her cheeks.

"What's going on, Arizona?" Callie asked thoughtfully. "You know you can tell me anything," she urged, bringing the hand that was just teasing the silky skin above her girlfriend's panties to cup her cheek.

Instinctively leaning into the amorous touch, Arizona closed her eyes, sighing happily at the intoxicating sensation of Callie's hands on her face. Taking a moment to enjoy the feeling while gathering her thoughts, she soon opened her eyes to look directly into the concerned ones staring deeply into her soul.

"I. . .I just. . .I thought maybe you and I could start a Christmas tradition together," she stated hesitantly. "When I was younger, Christmas was a really big deal for my family. We had a few traditions, and I was kind of hoping that maybe I could. . .share them with _you_," she said quietly, desperately hoping that Callie didn't think she was being too crazy or too cheesy. When she did nothing more than stare, her usually expressive features completely unreadable, Arizona nervously lowered her gaze. "Too sappy," she stated into the vast silence of the room.

"No," Callie chuckled softly, recovering slightly. "It's just. . .you really want to start a Christmas tradition with _me_?"

Relieved, Arizona lovingly took her girlfriend's face between her hands, leaning in to softly peck her inviting lips once, twice, three times before pulling back, her hands lingering at the sides of her face. "Of course I do, Calliope. I want to _do_ everything and _share_ everything with you. I want to hear stories about when you were younger and what Christmas in Miami was like. I want you to know how my family spent Christmas around the world and how during one Christmas break, Tim and I got a week of after school detention for building an igloo in front of the entrance to our high school in Colorado," she trailed off, shaking her head. "But most of all, beyond all of that, I want to make _new_ traditions with you. I love you, Callie, and I'm pretty sure that you're my _one true _love. The love that some people only dream of, and I. . .I think I could even see myself spending _forever_ with you. So, yeah. I'd love it if we could maybe have our own special Christmas tradition."

Callie again found herself staring at Arizona, her mouth slightly agape as she took in the beautiful and genuine words that just came spilling forth from her beautiful mouth.

_Forever. _

If Arizona Robbins wanted to spend forever with her, she would more that willingly oblige. In fact, her heart leapt as the word resonated throughout her mind. She was always the first to fall, and she knew that she always fell way harder than the other person involved, but with Arizona, things were different. With her, there were no secrets, no lies, and no insecurities. This was the most _honest_ relationship she'd ever been in.

Slightly overwhelmed, Callie could only reply by leaning in to kiss Arizona enthusiastically as she tried to convey every ounce of passion, love, and _forever _she felt with the simple union of their lips. After several long moments, she breathlessly pulled away, looking into crystal blue eyes as she smiled widely. Getting a dazzling smile in return she relaxed again, snuggling back into warm and inviting arms.

"You really built an igloo in front if your high school?" Callie asked.

Arizona rolled her eyes as she swatted her arm.

"Hey! Watch it," Callie playfully chastised. "It's a legitimate question. I'm pretty sure I have the right to know if the person I'm considering spending the rest of my life with used to be a juvenile delinquent."

Callie quickly intercepted the hand that was once again poised to strike her. Holding her by the wrist, she lightly placed a kiss in the middle of her palm, her eyes never straying from those of her girlfriend. "I love you, Arizona," she stated seriously. "But. . .you scare me. When you touch me, my skin actually tingles. When you hold me, I swear time stands still. From the very beginning, you've made me want to throw caution to the wind and dive right in, even though I've been hurt so badly before." Leaning forward, she nuzzled her nose against Arizona's before again kissing her passionately. "I love falling asleep in your arms, but even more than that, I _live_ to wake up with you in the mornings because you are the first thing I want to see, touch, and taste every single day of my life." Callie paused, shaking her head as her emotions threatened to get the better of her. "You make me feel _things_. Things I've never experienced before, and that scares me because I know - all these things, all of these feelings - are because I don't just love you, Arizona. I'm completely, one hundred percent, head over heels _in love _with you._"_

Arizona lightly ran a fingertip over Callie's eyebrow, caressing down her face before ghosting over slightly parted lips. "When did you become such an eloquent sweet talker?" she asked as her hand continued its pursuit down the smooth red fabric covering her side before coming to rest over a shapely hip.

"When I met you," Callie stated affectionately as she kissed the tip of Arizona's nose.

They lay in comfortable silence for moments longer, reveling in their love and the warmth of the holiday season surrounding them. "So, do you have any ideas for _our_ Christmas tradition?" Callie finally asked.

"Well, this has been nice. Just lying here with you in our pajamas with a fire burning and soft Christmas carols playing in the background," Arizona admitted. "It's going to be hard to build a very strict tradition with the way our work schedules are, so I say we stick with something simple."

"I can do simple," Callie replied softly. "As long as the tradition ends with me getting you naked."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Arizona said seductively, her eyes gleaming as she fiddled with the buttons holding Callie's top together. "I bought you these pajamas because, well, I thought you'd look super sexy in them," she smirked as her hand ghosted down her girlfriend's front, gently palming a beautifully formed breast. ". . .but also because it's something that my mom always did when I was young. Every year, Tim and I got a new pair of pajamas that we were allowed to open on Christmas Eve. I know we missed Christmas Eve because of work, but I just thought it was something that could be part of _our_ tradition."

Callie seemed to ponder the idea before quickly swinging her legs over the side of the couch and padding into the bedroom. "What are you doing?" Arizona called as she too sat up on the sofa.

Reemerging from the bedroom, Callie smiled giddily as she rushed back to take a seat next to her girlfriend, a small box covered in beautiful silver and gold wrapping paper clutched in her hands. Sitting as close to Arizona as possible, she handed the gift to her. "What's this?" Arizona asked happily.

"Just open it," Callie insisted.

Arizona painstakingly removed the sparkling bow and paper from the box as she bounced excitedly in her seat. "From my very first Christmas until now," Callie began as she watched Arizona flip open the lid to the box. ". . .my dad always gave Aria and me an ornament. Some were from different places he travelled for work, others were more meaningful to our lives or our personalities. The year I started med school, he gave me one shaped like a stethoscope." Callie paused, intently watching her lover inspect her gift. "I thought this ornament fit you - sparkling. . .elegant. . .lovely. . ."

"It's beautiful, Calliope," Arizona breathed out as she held the holiday-red crystal bulb up to survey it more closely. Running her fingertips over the star-cuts etched into the bulb, she smiled brightly. "Thank you. I love it."

"You're welcome," Callie said as she wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders, pulling her close to kiss her temple. "So we have pajamas and ornaments. Both represent our pasts and things that were important to us, but now I think we need something that represents only us and our future together."

Arizona pursed her lips, considering her response. "Let's make a promise," she suggested. "We can buy ornaments and pajamas and whatever else, but let's promise each other that no matter what - no matter how busy our lives get - each Christmas, we'll make sure to spend quality, uninterrupted time together. Just like tonight," she continued as she lifted her left leg, turning her body to straddle her girlfriend. Wrapping her arms around her neck, she gently kissed the side of her mouth. "With the hustle and bustle of the holidays and as nuts as our schedules tend to get, I want to always set aside time to spend together, just the two of us, so that we never forget just how much we love each other. It may not be the same day every year. It may be Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, or even three days after Christmas, but I think it's really something I'd like to do with you, Calliope."

Callie couldn't help the cheeky grin that took over her face. "You're amazing, Arizona Robbins. You're the only person who's ever really known me. I'll always love you for that, and I can't wait to spend a hundred Christmases with you as we continue to build on our new tradition."

"Me, too," Arizona replied simply as she leaned forward to kiss down Callie's neck before nipping gently at the sensitive skin covering her exposed clavicle.

"So now. . .let's talk about the getting you naked part of our tradition that you promised," Callie drawled as her hands slowly slid over the satiny green material covering her girlfriend's luscious bottom.

"I don't know that we need to talk about it, Calliope," Arizona replied cheekily as she forcefully pulls the Latina into a steamy kiss, her own hands cupping voluptuous breasts. "I'm pretty sure we can just do it. . ." she giggled in between fervid gasps and eager moans.

"I agree," Callie concurred as her fingers made quick work of the buttons at the front of Arizona's pajama top. "Talking is definitely. . .overrated," she continued in between heated kisses over the swell of ivory breasts.

Before she could reply, Callie stood up, Arizona's legs automatically latching around her waist. Squealing in surprise, the blonde threw her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "Mmm baby. God, you're so sexy when you do that," she huskily whispered.

"If you think this is sexy, wait until you see what I've got for you when we get into the bedroom," Callie growled as she started the short trek to their room.

"Merry Christmas to me, then!" Arizona squealed when Callie threw her onto the bed. "Just so you know, I was on Santa's _naughty_ list this year," she murmured as Callie crawled up the bed to settle in between her legs.

"Well then, baby," Callie husked as she nuzzled the valley between taut breasts. "I think we're both about to find out just how _nice_ naughty can be."

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this little bit of Christmas fluffiness. Thanks for reading and Season's Greetings to everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **All I Want For Christmas Is You (Part 2/2)

**Author:** HandsThatHeal2

**Beta: ** Funkyshaz57

**Pairing: ** Callie/Arizona

**Rating: ** M/NC-17

**Summary:** After spending Christmas apart, Callie and Arizona discuss Christmas traditions and their future together as a couple. Set on Christmas Day of Season 6. Very, very fluffy. . .and now very sexy!

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **After posting _All I Want For Christmas Is You_, I thought maybe I should write what happened next in the story. Soooo. . .this is part two of my 2012 Secret Santa fic written for Live Journal. Just a little warning. . .it's nothing but pure **smut**, but smut of the best kind! Hope you ENJOY!

* * *

_"So now. . .let's talk about the getting you naked part of our tradition that you promised," Callie drawled as her hands slowly slid over the satiny green material covering her girlfriend's luscious bottom. _

"_I don't know that we need to talk about it, Calliope," Arizona replied cheekily as she forcefully pulls the Latina into a steamy kiss, her own hands cupping voluptuous breasts. "I'm pretty sure we can just do it. . ." she giggled in between fervid gasps and eager moans._

"_I agree," Callie concurred as her fingers made quick work of the buttons at the front of Arizona's pajama top. "Talking is definitely. . .overrated," she continued in between heated kisses over the swell of ivory breasts._

_Before she could reply, Callie stood up, Arizona's legs automatically latching around her waist. Squealing in surprise, the blonde threw her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "Mmm baby. God, you're so sexy when you do that," she huskily whispered._

"_If you think this is sexy, wait until you see what I've got for you when we get into the bedroom," Callie growled as she started the short trek to their room._

"_Merry Christmas to me, then!" Arizona squealed when Callie threw her onto the bed. "Just so you know, I was on Santa's naughty list this year," she murmured as Callie crawled up the bed to settle in between her legs. _

"_Well, baby," Callie husked as she nuzzled the valley between taut breasts. "I think we're both about to find out just how nice naughty can be." _

"Mmm, that sounds _amazing_," Arizona hummed as she laced her fingers through thick raven locks, pushing her girlfriend lower and lower.

"Impatience does not become you, Dr. Robbins," Callie teased, halting her southward journey to rest her chin on Arizona's sternum as she looked up at her with a sexy gleam in her eye. "Tell me exactly what you want, baby," she husked.

Arizona bit her bottom lip, pondering her options as Callie released her breasts from their confinement by flicking the clasp at the front of her bra. "I. . .I. . ."

"Tell me, baby," Callie rasped hungrily as she took one sensitive peak between full lips.

"I want. . .your tongue. I want to ride. . .your face."

Looking up from her work at her girlfriend's left breast, Callie stared into her lust filled eyes. They had made love, had sex, and just plain _fucked_ more times than she could count and at this point in their relationship nothing surprised her, but hearing those kinds of words fall from her lover's beautiful mouth never ceased to send a jolt of pleasure and wet heat directly to her core. "Mmm. . .I'm not sure what Santa would think of such a _naughty _mouth," she groaned against a turgid nipple, eliciting a peal of sultry laughter from Arizona.

Smiling seductively, Callie sat up on her knees, pulling the blonde up with her. Pushing the silky green pajama top and lacy bra over her ivory shoulders, Callie then nibbled and licked Arizona's neck until she turned her head to allow their lips to meet. Their tongues lapped against each other before Arizona's invaded the Latina's hot mouth, evoking a moan to fall from full lips.

They both made quick work of the remainder of the other's clothing before Arizona moved to lie on top of Callie, her left leg pressing into the Latina's center as Callie thrust her hips up toward the intimate touch. Snaking her hand down between their bodies, Arizona parted moist folds to find her girlfriend's hardened nub. "You're so wet, baby," she husked, capturing Callie's parted mouth with hungry urgency.

Grasping the warm satin skin of her hips, Callie pulled Arizona upward, urging her to position herself so she was straddling her awaiting mouth. Arizona paused momentarily over her girlfriend's face as she grasped the wooden headboard in front of her.

"Mmmm, yes!" she hissed when Callie's fingers sought out her swollen folds, her body acting on its own accord to sink further down onto awaiting lips.

Callie curled both arms around Arizona's hips, holding her closely as she flattened her tongue to softly lick from her opening to the tip of her aroused bundle of nerves. She then sucked each intoxicating fold between her lips, gently pulling at them before wriggling her tongue into her opening as her nose brushed against her throbbing clit.

Callie explored every inch of the velvety smooth skin of her lover's center, savoring every ounce of her essence that spilled forth from her slick entrance. "Is that good, baby?" she asked softly, her voice muffled against her girlfriend's core.

Arizona could only moan, her arousal taking over her brain's function, rendering her completely unable to form words.

Callie pulled away slightly looking up toward her girlfriend to admire her magnificent breasts, her head thrown back on her shoulders, hands grasping the headboard for dear life. "You need to tell me," she demanded as she ran her fingertips over Arizona's thighs. ". . .or I'll stop."

Arizona's head fell forward. "No, don't stop," she whimpered, her eyes instantly opening wide to stare down at her.

Callie smirked, teasing her for another few seconds, flicking her tongue to apply only a whisper of friction against the blonde's pulsating core. "Oh, God. Please," Arizona moaned, begging her lover with wanton blue eyes.

"Please what, Arizona?" Callie husked with a teasing glimmer in her eye as she completely pulled away from the dampness between her legs.

A displeased growl escaped Arizona's lips. "Please, Callie. Please, just touch me," she practically whined, clearly annoyed by the lack of intimate contact.

Callie found herself addicted to the sounds of Arizona's strangled pleas, but continued to tease, kissing her inner thighs as she watched the blonde worry her bottom lip between her teeth in painful anticipation. Unable to torture her any longer, the Latina dove in, exploring, tasting, and stroking her lover's tight depths.

Arizona gasped, her fingernails digging into the dark wood of the headboard, her eyes slamming shut as she bucked her aching center hard against her girlfriend's face. The blonde knew that up until this point, their night together was full of love and promises of a future together and was aware that they _should_ currently be enjoying a slow burn of passion, but all she wanted at that very moment was to come - to come fast and to come hard - against the breathtakingly stunning mouth of her sexy Latin lover.

The slow burn could happen later. If she had anything to do with it, this night was going to be a long, pleasurable, and passionate one.

"Shit," she breathed, bracing herself more firmly against the headboard as her legs began to shake. "Callie!"

A shiver pulsed down Callie's spine, and she could barely fight the urge to reach down to touch her own moist tender flesh as she listened intently to the noises Arizona was making, her body quivering and her mouth screaming her name.

"Fuck, Callie! Fuck me harder," Arizona practically growled at her, harshly pushing her hips down into her face.

Grasping more tightly to trembling thighs, Callie complied, doubling her efforts as she pushed her tongue further into her pulsating core, wiggling it in the way that never failed to make the blonde curse louder and beg for more.

Arizona could feel herself move closer and closer to the edge of her orgasm, struggling mightily to stay on her knees instead of just completely sitting on Callie's face. "Harder, baby! Please!"

Callie quickly slammed her thumb against Arizona's swollen clit, circling it roughly as her tongue and lips greedily continued to work their magic on her girlfriend's throbbing entrance.

"Oh, God! Fuck!" Arizona screamed moments later in a burst of ecstasy when Callie masterfully pushed her over the edge, her body arching with abandon as she shuddered and convulsed as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her.

"Callie!" Arizona cried hoarsely as the Latina continued to lap up the wet heat that spilled forth from her aching center, her oversensitive clit tingling sharply with each exaggerated stroke of her lover's hot tongue. "I. . .I. . .please. . ."

Callie smirked against her core, finally relenting as she placed one last soft, lingering kiss over her girlfriend's pulsating nub.

Arizona shakily moved from her girlfriend's body, collapsing to the side, her trembling limbs no longer able to hold her upright. "Oh my God," she breathed, sucking in air as spasm after spasm of pure delight continued to rocket through her.

Callie chuckled softly as she rolled closer to her girlfriend to lay gentle kisses along her jawline. "Is that what you wanted for Christmas, baby?" Callie husked into her ear. "Should we make _that_ a part of our Christmas tradition. . .or should we scratch that and try something else?"

Arizona quickly rolled on top of the Latina, capturing her mouth hungrily as she sucked her swollen bottom lip into her mouth. "That was everything I wanted and so, _so_ much more," Arizona replied seductively when she pulled back to stare into her girlfriend's eyes, now nearly black with desire. "Oh God, Callie, that was amazing," she admitted, blowing out a shaky breath. "Best. Christmas. Present. Ever," she stated, accentuating each word with a peck down Callie's aroused body.

Looking up toward her girlfriend from where her chin now rested on the caramel flesh of her pubic bone, Arizona tilted her head to the side, grinning wickedly. "So Calliope. . .what about you? Have you been _naughty? _Or _nice?"_

"Oh baby, you have _no _idea how _nice _I've been this year," Callie replied with a slight chuckle.

"Oh really?" Arizona scoffed. "I doubt anyone - Santa or otherwise - would consider what you just did to me anything but _naughty_."

"Maybe," Callie admitted with a slight shrug as she propped herself up on her elbows to look down at the beautiful blonde nestled between her thighs. ". . .but I gave you what you wanted. That makes me so, _so nice._"

"Hmm," Arizona replied, pretending to consider Callie's logic. "How will I ever be able to repay you for being so _nice_ to me?" she asked as she pulled her hair over one shoulder, moving up Callie's body to kiss the sensitive skin under her right earlobe, her hands gently kneading and stroking aching breasts.

"I'm sure you'll be able to come up with something," Callie mused, tossing her head back on her shoulders allowing Arizona more room to continue her work.

Arizona chuckled against the caramel skin of her girlfriend's clavicle before moving further down her body to capture a rigid nipple between her teeth. "That's a start," Callie moaned, a ragged breath escaping her lips. Lowering her body onto the mattress, Callie tangled her fingers through blonde hair, gently urging her girlfriend toward where she needed her most.

"Now who's impatient?" the blonde mused, though she allowed the Latina to press her further south.

"You got yours. Now it's my turn," she replied breathlessly as she planted her feet flat against the bed, her knees falling open as she continued to press Arizona toward her aching center.

Arizona traced her fingers down Callie's sides, lovingly caressing full hips before moving one hand between their bodies to spread moist folds. Breathing in the Latina's heady scent, she gently swiped her tongue over her glistening slit before settling in to devour the delicious wetness between her legs. Circling her clit with the tip of her tongue, Arizona suckled at her folds and nipped at her engorged nub before repeating the cycle over and over again.

"Oh God," Callie gasped as she squirmed against the bed, her hands firmly holding the blonde's head in place. "More baby. I need more."

Knowing exactly what her girlfriend needed, Arizona fervently sucked the Latina's clit into her mouth as she unceremoniously plunged two fingers deep into her entrance, thrusting wildly inside her. "Arizona!" Callie cried, her hips bucking against her girlfriend's face and hand.

The faster Arizona moved, the louder Callie's cries became, her voice rising to a near shriek of sheer ecstasy as great shuddering, clenching spasms overtook her core as she toppled over the edge. Pulling away breathlessly, Arizona surged up her girlfriend's still writhing form to straddle her hips, pulling her upward into a sitting position.

Her core still pulsating from the earth shattering orgasm she just experienced, Callie briefly shook her head before locking eyes with the blonde, amazed by the urgency she found there. Grasping the blonde's hips to pull her engorged center closer to her own, she gasped loudly when she felt her girlfriend's hot essence coat her lower abdomen and pubic bone.

"I can feel you, baby. You're so wet," Callie managed to get out, though her mind was dazed, her body still thrumming from having just come with such soul-shattering intensity.

"I need you, Callie. I need to come again. Please make me come," Arizona urged, her hips gyrating in slow, insistent circles against her lover.

Callie looked down, enjoying the vision of her hot, _hot _girlfriend's body colliding in perfect rhythm with her own. Moving a hand downward, the Latina trailed her fingers between their heated bodies to lightly graze across her sensitive clit before dipping her index finger into Arizona's opening and slowly drawing it out. Reaching forward, she ran her wet finger over her girlfriend's already moist lips before quickly leaning forward to lick the arousal from its owner's mouth. "You taste amazing," Callie husked.

No longer able to control the unbridled lust and arousal she felt from having just made her girlfriend come so hard against her fingers and mouth, Arizona instantly smashed her lips against Callie's, her mind reeling from the taste of their mixed essence. Roughly forcing her center down onto her girlfriend's still sensitive clit, her darkened blue eyes locked with the nearly black orbs of the Latina. "Oh, God," Callie groaned in pleasured pain as she stared into lust filled eyes. "Arizona. . .I. . ."

Arizona cut her off by once again crashing their lips together, her hands tangling into thick raven locks as she roughly rolled her hips, creating a luscious friction of clit against clit, rigid nipples against rigid nipples. Callie met Arizona's frantic, rhythmic grinding, further igniting the heat she felt in the pit of her stomach as it once again began to spiral out of control.

Arizona pressed down to meet her lover's every upward thrust as they moved, slithered, and writhed against each other with hot, wet abandon. "Open your eyes, Calliope," Arizona demanded as she tugged harshly at the hair at the back of Callie's head. "I want you to watch me come."

"So close, Arizona!" she groaned, barely able to obey her girlfriend's commands.

"Oh, fuck! Yes baby!" Arizona shouted in ecstasy, biting down on her bottom lip, her own eyes slamming shut as unrelenting spasms quaked through her core.

"God, Arizona! I'm gonna. . .oh fuck!" Callie screamed moments later as a second orgasm quickly ripped through her entire body, leaving her drenched core pulsing uncontrollably, her muscles rigid and shuddering.

Unable to remain sitting, Callie leaned back, dragging the trembling blonde down with her to lie on top of her. Their breathing ragged, Callie ran her fingers over the small of Arizona's back, drawing random patterns in an attempt to calm her racing heart. "Oh my God," Callie whispered breathlessly. "You're going to be the death of me."

"Holy shit," came Arizona's raspy reply. "That was. . .wow," she continued as she rolled off of Callie, lacing her fingers through the caramel ones of her girlfriend as they lay on their backs, both gasping for air.

Several minutes later, Callie turned her head, nuzzling her nose against her girlfriend's ear. "I love you, Arizona," she stated in a hushed whisper. "I'll spend every Christmas for the rest of my life with you if it means I get that kind of sex."

Arizona huffed, swatting Callie's arm. "All you want for Christmas is hot, _hot _sex?"

"Nope," Callie chuckled as she rolled onto her side, throwing her arm and leg over her girlfriend's body. "All I want for Christmas is _you._"

* * *

**AN2: **Thanks so much for reading and reviewing/commenting! I hope you enjoyed it. :) Happy New Year!


End file.
